ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Justice League Action (Season 2)
This is the second season of Justice League Action. Characters Justice League * Superman (Jason J. Lewis): 1 of the founding members of the Justice League who was sent to Earth from the dying planet of Krypton as a baby, found by farmers, Martha & Jonathan, who raised him as their son Clark. ** Krypto (Jason J. Lewis): Superman's dog from the planet Krypton * Bruce Wayne/Batman (Kevin Conroy): The sole protector of Gotham City & founding member of the Justice League who was born to a wealthy family in Gotham City. They lived happy lives until one tragic night at the theater. Both his parents were shot & killed by a mugger right in front of his eyes. After that, he vowed to avenge his parents & wage a 1 man war on crime. He spent the rest of his life studying & traveling the world, learning several skills such as martial arts, engineering, detective analysis, etc. He spent a short period of time learning to master illusion from Zatara. That's also where he met Zatanna. He continued his studies until he returned to Gotham where he began his costumed crusade, with the help of Alfred. His first case was busting Carmine. Throughout his career, he gained many new partners. Eventually, he, Superman & Wonder Woman met & started the Justice League. Although being part of the team, he still continues his solo career in Gotham. * Diana/Wonder Woman (Rachel Kimsey): 1 of the founding members of the Justice League. * Barry Allen/Flash (Charlie Schlatter): A member of the Justice League who's a forensic scientist who works on cases that involve murders around Central City. 1 night, during a particle explosion, he was struck by lighting & bathed in chemicals that gave him superhuman speed & connection to the speed force. With these new powers, he became the fastest man alive & uses his abilities to fight crime. * Harold "Hal" Jordan/Green Lantern (Josh Keaton): a member of the Green Lantern Corps & the Justice League was born in Coast City to Martin & Jessica Jordan, the middle child of 3 children. He lived with his older brother Jack & younger brother Jim. As a young child, he idolized his father, a test pilot who worked for Ferris Aircraft. At a very young age, he had to face his greatest fears when his father died in a plane crash right before his eyes. Despite his family's wishes, he followed in his father's footsteps & eventually joined the United States Air Force on his 18th birthday, turning up that very morning outside the Armed Forces Career Center, before it had even opened. Many years later, Abin Sur crash-landed his starship in the Californian desert. Having selected a replacement officer for his position, the power ring chose him for his ability to overcome great fear. Acting as a galactic police officer, it was his job to serve and protect all life in Sector 2814. He would soon learn that there were another 3599 Green Lanterns across the universe, all monitored & empowered by the Guardians. He received training from some of the best the Corps had to offer, including Kilowog & Sinestro. During his training, he learned that Sinestro has been subjugating his home planet, Korugar, through fear, using his ring. After He reported these acts to the Guardians & fellow Corps members, he battled Sinestro & emerged victorious. He patrolled the galaxy and took on many missions in space. He continued to spend his time at home working at Ferris Aircraft, where he romantically pursued Carol Ferris. He would entrust his secrets to a young Eskimo lad who worked as his mechanic, Tom Kalmaku. * Orin/Arthur Curry/Aquaman (Phil LaMarr): The king of Atlantis who joins the Justice League. * Zatanna Zatara (Lacey Chabert): The daughter of magician Giovanni “John” Zatara & Sindella, a member of the mystical Homo Magi race, a direct descendant of Leonardo da Vinci & is related to Nostradamus, Alessandro Cagliostro, alchemists Nicholas Flamel & Evan Fulcanelli & Lord Arion of Atlantis. * Streaky (Jason J. Lewis): Supergirl's pet cat who gains superpowers. * J'onn J'onzz/Martian Manhunter (Crispin Freeman): A member of the Justice League who was once a citizen of Mars until a war with the White Martian wiped out the Green Martian, rendering him the last of his kind. Brought to earth by a science experiment gone horribly wrong, he learned to adapted to his new home & using his martian abilities for good in protecting his adopted planet. * Victor Stone/Cyborg (Khary Payton): A member of the Justice League who was once a young athlete until an accident left him near the point of death. To save his life, his father, Silas rebuilt his body with cybernetic implants, making him half man half machine. Now joining the Justice League, he uses his cybernetic body & strength for good. * John Constantine/Hellblazer (Damian O'Hare): An English detective, sorcerer & con man with magic abilities who was born in Liverpool, England. His identical twin died in the womb & his mother died giving birth to him, who then grew up with a neglectful & abusive father. He began practicing magic & performed his first spell as a child, which was to dispel himself of his childhood innocence. When he became an adult, he moved to London where he spent time as the lead singer of his punk rock band, "Mucous Membrane", before a failed exorcism forced him to become a private investigator specializing in magic & the occult. He was once romantically involved with Zatanna, was an infrequent ally of Swamp Thing & is the keeper of the House of Mystery. * Billy Baston/Shazam (Sean Astin): The superhero alter ego of a young boy who's given the powers of Shazam to be the protector of Earth. * Kent Nelson/Doctor Fate (David Sobolov): The son of archaeologist Sven Nelson & around the year 1920, the 2 of them were exploring the Valley of Ur in Mesopotamia when they discovered an underground pyramid. It contained Nabu, an ancient immortal from the planet Cilia who had been held in suspended animation for thousands of years. He released him, but the lever accidentally unleashed a poisonous gas that killed his father. It would later be revealed that Nabu engineered this situation to gain a new host. Nabu decided to mentor the young boy in the secrets of the universe, giving him incredible powers through total molecular control & taking his grief away from him. He would serve as an agent of the Lords of Order in their never-ending battle against the Lords of Chaos. Having finished his training, Nabu gave him an amulet, cloak and helmet to become a champion of good. He would go on adventures, although Nabu's spirit would always guide him through the helmet & would awaken with little memory of his own exploits. He would go on to meet a beautiful college student named Inza Cramer while traveling through Alexandria & she would become his long-time romantic partner & confidante. Later on, he was approached by Batman to ask if Doctor Fate would join the Justice League, to which he accepted the offer & is a member of the Justice League. * Ronnie Raymond & Martin Stein/Firestorm (Ronnie: P. J. Byrne; Martin: Stephen Tobolowsky): 2 ordinary individuals that were brought together by the twisted hands of fate. A terrorist group attack a nuclear power plant & held Stein as a prisoner, demanding to build them a weapon with Ronnie also taken as a hostage. The terrorists then threw a grenade at the nuclear engine that Stein was working on, causing a strange phenomenon. They merged together to create a being of nuclear energy & could manipulate matter at an atomic scale & radiation. * Ray Palmer/Atom '''(Jerry O'Connell): A superhero who can manipulate his size. * '''Courtney Whitmore/Stargirl (Natalie Lander): The stepdaughter of the original Star Spangled Kid's sidekick who, 1 day stole her father's friend's uniform & began using it to fight crime & save lives. Soon after, she was given the Cosmic Staff that gave her the power of flight & the ability to fire cosmic energy. * Oliver Jonas "Ollie" Queen/Green Arrow (Chris Diamantopoulos): An archer & a member of the Justice League. * Dinah Lance/Black Canary (Hynden Walch): A member of the Justice League was raised & trained by Wildcat. In addition to her martial arts skills, she has also been depicted as an expert motorcyclist & gymnast. Her super power, the Canary Cry, allows her to create ultrasonic vibrations from her mouth whenever she screams. * Red Tornado (Jason J. Lewis): A member of the Justice League & a superhero with wind manipulation. * Rachel Roth/Raven (Jessica DiCicco): A telekinetic sorceress who's the long-lost daughter of Trigon. ** Rose Wilson/Ravager (Pamela Adlon): Deathstroke's daughter & Raven's partner & love-interest. * Jamie Reyes/Blue Beetle (Jake T. Austin): A superhero who was once a normal High school student that finds an alien tech that resembles a scarab that fuses itself to his spine. This Scarab, called Khaji Dah, can be used to give him armor that grants him several abilities. The Scarab Armour gives him an advance alien exoskeleton with advance alien tech such as wings, thrusters & weapons should he need them. After impressing Batman by defeating Chronos & saving Batman's past self, he officially became a member of the Justice League. * Alec Holland/Swamp Thing (Mark Hamill): A superhero who was once a scientist living in a swamp that was attacked by criminals who used explosives to kill him, instead his body fell into the swamp where he was reborn as a creature of living vines, grass and moss. a protector of the natural world & an outcast to humanity due to his freakish form. * Koriand'r/Kory Anders/Starfire (Liliana Mumy): The next Queen of Tamaran who found herself the victim of her fratricidal sister's vengeful plot that resulted in their planet being conquered. Now a royal exile on Earth, she uses her ability to absorb & convert ultraviolet energy, learned Earth's languages by kissing people, gained a successful career as a fashion model. * Michael Jon Carter/Booster Gold (Diedrich Bader): An arrogant superhero who at first glance appears to only be in the job for fame and fortune until its revealed he wanted to make enough money to support his then wife Margo. He is shown to have a lack of common sense, as shown when he tried to create a theme park with live dinosaurs, advertised tours of the Watchtower not knowing that it would attract supervillains & wasted much of his wife's money on poor investments. ** Skeets: A robot companion of Booster Gold. * Kimiyo Hoshi/Doctor Light (Kelly Hu): A superhero who was once an arrogant astronomer that was struck by an unknown cosmic radiation that bestowed upon her metahuman powers to manipulate light && flight. Now she uses her new powers to help the world & joined the Justice League. * Patrick "Eel" O'Brian/Plastic Man (Dana Snyder): A superhero who was once a crook who was shot by a security guard at the Crawford Chemical Works and struck by a falling drum full of an unidentified acid, some of which entered his wound. He was saved in Rest Haven by a mysterious order of monks whose example cured his penchant for crime. The acid bath gave him the ability to change his shape. * Aya (Grey Griffin): The former GPS system of Space Cabbie who noticed something familiar about Hal & needed to go find someone. She later created a physical form for herself & joined the Justice League. * Mari Jiwe McCabe/Vixen (Jasika Nicole): A super-heroine with the power of animal mimicry & a member of the Justice League. * Jason Blood/Entrigan (Patrick Seitz): Once a knight of Camelot a thousand years ago, Jason was cursed to have his soul tied by Entrigan, gifting him with eternal life & the ability to call upon this demon by saying the incantation. For a millennium he wandered the world, summoning the demon only in times of need. Now in the modern age, Jason works with the Justice League to help the world & summons Etrigan in, somewhat, protect people from danger. Although Etrigan is more chaotic then other heroes, so its hard to tell. * Katar Hol/Hawkman (Troy Baker): A member of the Justice League. * Michael Holt/Mister Terrific (Hannibal Buress): a superhero with genius level intelligence. Allies * Lois Lane (Tara Strong): A reporter for the Daily Planet. ** Perry White (Piotr Michael): The editor-in-chief of the Daily Planet & Clark's boss. ** Jimmy Olsen (Max Mittelman): A photographer for the Daily Planet & a friend of Superman. * Space Cabby (Patton Oswalt): A humanoid alien that poses as an intergalactic taxi driver. * Hippolyta (Julianne Grossman): Wonder Woman's mother of & Queen of the Amazons. ** Athena (Jessica Walter): the Greek goddess of wisdom. * Jonah Hex (Trevor Devall): A cowboy & ally of the Justice League. * Big Barda (Laura Post): A New God from Apokolips & Mister Miracle's girlfriend. ** Mister Miracle (Roger Craig Smith): A New God from Apokolips & Big Barda's boyfriend. * Shazam (Carl Reiner): the keeper of the Rock of Eternity, the champion of earth & magic, who's responsible for giving Billy the powers of SHAZAM. He has protected the earth from mystical evils that would have otherwise destroyed it. * Dudley H. Dudley: Billy's Foster Uncle. Villains *'Trigon' (Tony Todd): Raven's father who poses as the Satan of the DC universe. *'Nekron' (Norman Reedus): A Grim Reaper like creature & the spiritual being of the Black Lantern Corps. *'Ares' (Fred Tatasciore) The God of War & Wonder Woman's arch-enemy. *'Parallax' (Clancy Brown): The embodiment of Fear & spiritual being of the Yellow Lantern Corps. *'Legion of Doom' **'Jack Napier/Joker' (Mark Hamill): Gotham's most notorious criminal & the archenemy of Batman. **'Barbara Ann Minerva/Cheetah' (Gina Torres): A super villainess & a major enemy of Wonder Woman. **'Gorilla Grodd' (David Sobolov): A genius gorilla & an enemy of the Flash & Justice League. **'Thaal Sinestro' (Darin de Paul): the leader of the Sinestro Corps & the archenemy/former mentor of Green Lantern. **'David Hyde/Black Manta' (Khary Payton): Aquaman's arch-enemy who's a ruthless treasure hunter & a high-seas mercenary with a flair for creating deadly technological innovations. **'Victor Fries/Mr. Freeze' (Peter Stormare): A brilliant cyrogenicist whose wife was stricken with a fatal disease. To slow the progression of her condition, he froze his wife while he searched for a cure, but when the company funding his research pulled the plug, it triggered an accident that transformed him into what he is now. **'Teth-Adam/Black Adam' (Gary Cole): Shazam's arch-enemy who was once the champion of Earth 5,000 years ago in ancient Khandaq, chosen by Shazam & was given divine magic. However he became corrupted by his newfound powers & sought to conquer the world & usurp Shazam's position. **'Leonard Snart/Captain Cold' (Wentworth Miller): The leader of the Rogues & an enemy of the Flash. **'Selina Kyle/Catwoman' (Cristina Pucelli): A cat burglar who has an on-and-off relationship with Batman. **'Ma'alefa'ak' (Kevin Michael Richardson): A native to the planet Mars & the twin brother & archenemy of J'onn who was led to believe he was the only member of the Martian race born without telepathy & a weakness to fire,, but was actually stripped of this ability & his memory erased. Feeling ostracized because of his perceived genetic differences, he engineered a deadly trap for the remainder of his race called "H’ronmeer’s Curse". When the Martians attempted to use their telepathic abilities to communicate with each other or the Great Mind, they would fall victim to a plague of fire & literally burn to death. With his race destroyed and J'onn teleported to Earth against his will, he lived alone on Mars for centuries. Eventually learning that J'onn still lived, he followed him to Earth. **'Oswald Cobblepot/The Penguin' (Dana Snyder): A bird themed criminal & enemy of Batman. **'Cyrus Gold/Solomon Grundy' (Fred Tatasciore): A supervillain who is an undead criminal. **'Caitlin Snow/Killer Frost' (Mena Suvari): Firestorm's arch-enemy turn love-interest who's a supervillain with the power to control ice & cold since she could manipulate heat energy. **'Edward Nygma/The Riddler' (Brent Spiner): A supervillain & a major enemy of Batman. **'Klarion Bleak/Klarion the Witch Boy' (Noel Fisher): A warlock & supervillain with a cat named Teekl. **'Harvey Dent/Two-Face' (Roberto Picardo): A former lawyer & criminal with split personalities. *'Ra's al Ghul' (Stephen Amell): The head of League of Shadows/Assassins. **'Talia al Ghul' (Kelly Hu): Ra's daughter who courts Batman sometimes. **'Slade Wilson/Deathstroke' (Will Arnett): A mercenary & bounty hunter who's Rose's father. *'Felix Faust' (Jon Cryer): A supervillain & sorcerer who freed Ghast to regain his youth. **'Circe' (Laura Post): A powerful sorceress & a major enemy of Wonder Woman. **'Jennifer Hallory Hex/Jinx' (Nika Futterman): An elemental sorceress who Cyborg gets a crush on. *'The Brain' (Jim Ward): A super-intelligent criminal mastermind. **'Bane' (Danny Trejo): a supervillain & an enemy of Batman. *'Atrocitus' (Michael Dorn): The leader of the Red Lantern Corps & an enemy of the Guardians of the Universe & the Green Lantern Corps. **'Bleez' (Rachel Kimsey): A member of the Red Lantern Corps. **'Zilius Zox' (Armin Shimerman): A member of the Red Lantern Corps. **'Dex-Starr' (Jason J. Lewis): A member of the Red Lantern Corps. **'Skallox' (Kevin Michael Richardson): a member of the Red Lantern Corps. Though he didn't talk much, he's an intense fighter. Using his brute strength and rage to overpower his enemies. *'Eobard Thawne/Reverse-Flash' (Matt Letscher): a speedster super villain & Flash's archenemy. *'Johnathan Crane/Scarecrow' (Robert Englund): A former doctor that uses fear as a weapon. *'Orm Curry/Ocean Master' (John DiMaggio): Aquaman's brother who tries to usurp him as King of Atlantis. *'Dr. Pamela Lillian Isley/Poison Ivy' (Natasha Leggero): A former botanist turned eco-terrorist, the leader of the Ivy League & an enemy of Batman. **'Harleen Frances Quinzel/Harley Quinn' (Tara Strong): A former psychiatrist, sidekick to the Joker & Poison Ivy's best friend. **'Carol Ferris/Star Sapphire' (Jennifer Hale): A member of the Ivy League & Green Lantern's love-interest who turned on him after getting a Star Sapphire ring. **'Ember' (Tara Strong): A magical Supervillainess & fire demon henchgirl who works for Brother Night & Poison Ivy. *'Kanjar Ro' (Khary Payton): an alien criminal & enemy of the Justice League. *'James Jesse/The Trickster' (Mark Hamill): A criminal & enemy of the Flash. *'David Clinton/Chronos' (Andy Richter): Atom's arch-enemy, a time traveling villain & an enemy of the Justice League. **'William Tockman/Clock King' (Dee Bradley Baker): A clock-themed supervillain who joins forces with Chronos. *'Mr. Mind' (Oliver Vaquer): An intergalactic super villain & criminal mastermind from Shazam's rogue gallery. *'Eldon Peck/Brother Night' (Dan Donohue): A criminal & sorcerer from Zatanna's rogue gallery. *'Cain' (Trevor Devall): A magic being who was the host of the House of Mystery. *'Carmine Falcone' (Jason J. Lewis): A mobster in Gotham City. **'Floyd Lawton/Deadshot' (Christian Slater): An assassin with a perfect shot. *'HIVE Master' (Stephen Amell): The leader of the terrorist organization, H.I.V.E. *'Count Vertigo' (Steve Blum): the last descendant of the royal family that rules the small eastern European country of Vlatava & Green Arrow's arch-enemy. **'Arthur King/Malcolm Merlyn/Dark Archer' (John Barrowman): A mercenary for the League of Assassins that helps Vertigo & Ra's at times. **'Tyra Marakov/Terra' (Catherine Taber): The former geokinetic princess of Marakovia who started a relationship with Deathstroke. *'Roxxane Sutton/Roxy Rocket' (Gillian Jacobs): A former daredevil who started her space transportation service. *'Quentin Turnbull' (Thomas Jane): a Virginian plantation owner who swears vengeance upon Jonah for causing the death of his son, Jeb during the Civil War. *'Red Velvet' (Vanessa Marshall): Booster Gold's ex-wife attempting to destroy him by going back in time. *'Brothers Djinn' **'Abnegazar' (Damian O'Hare) **'Calythos' (David Lodge) **'Ghast': A giant insect-like demon that Felix unleashed on Earth in exchange for restoring his youth. **'Nyorlath' (Chris Diamantopoulos) **'Rath' (Jason J. Lewis) **'Uthool' (Diedrich Bader) *'Noah Kuttler/Calculator' (Ely Henry): An extremely smart super villain. Category:Animated Series Category:Justice League Category:Cartoon Network shows Category:Warner Bros. Animation Category:Martian Manhunter Category:TV Series Category:Green Arrow Category:Warner Bros. Category:Brady Gliwa's Ideas Category:Blue Beetle Category:Shazam Category:Firestorm Category:Teen Titans Category:Cartoon Network Category:Aquaman Category:Green Lantern Category:The Flash Category:Wonder Woman Category:Batman Category:Deadshot Category:Deathstroke Category:The Joker Category:Superman